teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunset Shimmer
Sunset Shimmer is the supporting protagonist of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)," a member of the Mane Seven, and a member of Elise Oriana III's Channel Six News reporter group. Voices * Ami Koshimizu (Japanese) * Rebecca Shoichet (English) * Circe Luna (Latin America Spanish) * Gloria Cano (Castilian Spanish) * Elisabet Bargalló (Catalan) * Laëtitia Liénart (French) * Véronique Clauveau (Canadian French) * Carmen Katt (German) * Marcella Silvestri (Italian) * Sandra de Castro (Portuguese) * Fernanda Bullara (Brazilian Portuguese) * ??? (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * ??? (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * ??? (Cantonese Chinese) * ??? (Korean) * ??? (Danish) * Tineke Blok (Dutch) * Amanda Renberg (Swedish) * ??? (Icelandic) * Christel Marie Blunck (Norwegian) * Kwangamon Bunjap (Thai) * Olga Shorokhova (Russian) * Anna Cieślak (Polish) * Amy Burgess (Finnish) * ??? (Hungarian) * ??? (Greek) * ??? (Hebrew) * Ayah Hamza (Arabic) Story Descriptions Sunset Shimmer is a pony-like girl with light amber skin, cyan eyes, red hair with yellow streaks, and wearing a magenta halter shirt with a red and yellow sun on it and a black halterneck strap on her neck, and orange skirt with a yellow stripe and a purple stripe on it, black wristbands with magenta studs on each of them, and black boots with magenta flame markings on them. At night, her pajamas are a magenta pajama shirt with 3/4-length sleeves, a red neck rim, and a red and yellow sun emblem on the front and magenta long pajama pants with orange and yellow striped ankle rims, and sometimes wears magenta slippers. Her swimsuit is a magenta two-piece swimsuit with a red and yellow sun. Personality Character Relationships Flash Sentry Upon meeting Flash Sentry for the first time, Sunset Shimmer slowly fell in love with him in the process. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Mobian Tracks * Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes * Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group * A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X * Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed Season 2 * Return of Loki's Group * The Incredible Shrinking Mobians * It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Enter the Pumpkinhead * Invasion of the Punk Mutants * Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More * New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Creatures from Dimension X * The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Welcome to Yuffie's Nightmare * Return of the Jotundrome Season 3 *Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Mobians on Trial *Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi *The Maltese Spider *Sky Mobians *The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Cold as Ice *Yuffie the Hedgehog *Enter the Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Komodo Lumps *Mobians at the Earth's Core *Princess in Distress Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Characters